


With you (oneshot)

by Kaffyx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx
Summary: Just having a good day
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Scylla Io
Kudos: 6





	With you (oneshot)

It was a morning in a park. A young man with green hair was sitting on a bench. He was wearing a jacket of purple flowers and under a dark pink shirt And his pants were jeans like any other

—Shun— someone call him. It was other young man with a pink hair and eyes. With a shirt a little pink and blue jeans

when Shun turns to see who is calling him, his face reflects a big smile— Io!— He gets up from the bench and runs to him. when they met, they both hugged

—Sorry, did I make you wait?— Io asked Shun that he was still clinging to him

—Don't worry about that. I couldn't wait any longer, so come before the agreed time.— Io smiles, hugs the green-haired young man again and then they separate, hold hands and start walking in the park.

That day was special. The park was decorated with the theme of valentine's day. There were flower arches, a carousel, people selling flowers. Everything related to the day of love

They went through the arch of flowers and bought some, got on the carousel, one that had a carriage where Io ran his arm over shun's shoulder and shun takes his hand, Resting his head on Io's shoulder.

They decided to have lunch at a restaurant where they sold hamburgers and they both ordered one. All the time they talked and laughed, never stopped smiling, Every moment felt magical and that magic did not allow them to stop smiling

The afternoon fell and the sunsets were beautiful. They decided to go to the beach and walk along the shore. The colors, the smell of the sea, the sound of the waves, caused that in their minds there is only calm after a day of so much emotion together. Enjoying the landscape in silence, the two were sitting on the shore. Shun had his head on Io's legs and he caressed his head. The feeling of contact was what made a perfect day

It was going to be last night, so Io accompanied Shun to his cabin. It was small, but these were the cabins that the sanctuary had for their knights to live in them. Shun had decided to live in Greece because in Japan he felt lonely. But being in Greece he felt accompanied, he had Shaka near and also Io, but he lived a little further from Rodorio, in a small house that was near the sea.

—It was a great day, Shun, thanks for that.— In front of the door, Io approaches Shun to kiss his cheek but Shun takes his hand.—Hey! why don't you spend the night with me, just ... sleep together ... just that ... okay?—I look at Shun, I think that was fine, but ... it was just sleeping together, just that  
—Ok...it's just that, it's ok— He can't hide that he really wanted that, but neither that there was something that worried him

Inside the cabin, Shun takes off his jacket showing his dark pink shirt and leaves his jacket on a chair—Feel comfortable, there's not much but it's enough for me.— Io looked at the whole cabin, it was a simple room with a quantum that was the bathroom but there was only one toilet and sink.—Eh... what about the kitchen and the shower— I was a little worried about how was the mackerel where Shun lived—I'm go to the kitchen of the golden saints. I Breakfast, lunch, snack and dinner with them. In the shower, I use Shaka's. Even sometimes I bathe with him— Shun changed his clothes, but Io was somewhat surprised to know that—Do you bathe with Shaka?— Shun looks at him—Eh ... yes, once in a while, when he has time, of course. Although he always washes his head and rubs it very hard——Oh .. well, I suppose you have fun with him, don't you?— He leaves set aside his prejudices when he sees Shun smile—Sure, why do you think I decided to come to live in Greece?— Io smile at seeing Shun happy

After that conversation, Io lay down on Shun's bed and then Shun lies beside him. Shun hugs him and Io responds to the hug

—Io—  
—Yes?—  
Shun smiles —I love you—

Io was silent at Shun's words, in his mind he thought that, although he felt the same, something was wrong

—Io?— Io sits away from Shun and sits   
—Shun, I love you too but ... this is very difficult. I can't stop thinking that something bad is going to happen between us and it will ruin all and all because of me, Shun—Shun sits and looks at him  
—Do you say it because of the age difference? But it is only 4 years.—  
—But I don't think your brother likes that." Shaka took it well but ...— Shun puts his hand in Io's mouth  
—And you see me that I care what my brother says? I don't give a shit about that. He always does the same, so I just ignore what he tells me. He never likes my decisions, no matter what. Don't worry about him, in the end he always ends up changing his mind and I win—  
—But— Io tries to say something but Shun interrupts him  
—But what? What happens? are you going to let that ruin this day and others just because of what someone who is almost never in my life really thinks? For these things I left the mansion and came to Greece. I want to have people by my side, I want to go out and walk with people. Io! I want to spend my days with you. And if my brother comes and does not agree, then he go somewhere else because I don't care . Because also, I want to hug you and kiss you. —Shun was shaking Io— and of course. —Shun throws himself on top of him —I want to eat you—  
—What?— Shun started kissing Io's neck —ehh Shun— his face turns red, he does not deny that he felt the sensation —Wait, Shun—  
Shun walks away — what, don't tell me you don't like it—   
—No, it's just that with this I realize what kind of future we are going to have— Shun Smiles  
—I like you to say that we are going to have a future together— 

Shun and Io kiss and lie together. Of course, Shun kept kissing Io's neck while he opened his shirt more. It was a night full of caresses.

They both wake up together and with clothes on, they only wore their interion clothes. They get dressed and Io get ready to go home.

—I suppose I decipher your doubts.— Shun smiles at Io in the door and Io smiles back. —Wait, Io, one last thing— Shun takes out a necklace and gives it to him  
—Oh Thanks— Both give the last kiss but Shun takes Io's arm — what happens? - Shun bite him — mn ?!  
—Just in case you think like that again.— Io laughs and goes home.

Before entering his house he looks at a place where Shun bit him and kisses it


End file.
